Shape Of My Heart
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Kenny Omega only bent the truth when he said he didn't date because he wanted to focus on his wrestling career. It was true, his wrestling career was the most important thing in his life but, that was only because he had already lost her. Now, that she has reappeared in his life, will he be able to handle it. Especially if she walks away again? Kenny/OC. r BreakTheWalls


**note** \- this isn't one of my many ideas (well it is but not in the traditional sense) this is a special gift for my good friend Kimberly (BreaktheWalls). I wanted to do something special for your birthday seeing you are always supporting me and my writing. This is just going to be a short story, nothing too crazy. I hope you like this.

**disclaimer** \- just a crazy girl with too many ideas and not enough time to write them all.

* * *

**Shape of My Heart**_  
I'm __**half**_ _a man __**at best, **__with half an arrow in my chest  
I miss __**everything**_ _we do, I'm __**half a heart without you…**_

* * *

He needed a break from packing. He was making good progress and felt like he could take a little time for himself. He sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up, and grabbed the wireless controller for his PS4. He turned the console on and turned the TV on with the remote.

Within fifteen minutes he was deeply engrossed in his video game; his phone sat on his lap. He was playing online and had just started a very intense game with his friend, WWE Superstar, Xavier Woods, and 4 other online players, as a team, against six other players. One player, playing as Moira, on his team had quickly gotten his attention with how talented they were.

They had already saved Xavier once in a battle. As well as another player who was clearly less experienced and picked an advanced character.

He cursed under his breath as he was attacked by the opposing team. He barely scraped by with some help from Moira.

Once they had completed the level he paused the game and went to get a drink. He couldn't believe he had let himself get distracted by watching another player play. He grabbed a bottle of water and returned to his couch. His phone chimed and he realized he had a message on his PS4 messenger app. He opened the message from Xavier.

**AustinCreed**: Dude she saved your ass!

**Kenny_Omega**: Yea, yours too. So don't run your mouth off. You know I can kick your ass in this game.

**AustinCreed**: Yea right. Wanna make a bet?

Kenny rolled his eyes. Xavier _LOVED_ to bet on gaming. Kenny opened his bottle of water and took a sip. He glanced at his phone when it chimed again.

**AustinCreed: **What are you scared, Omega?

Kenny chuckled at his friend's heckling. He normally wasn't into betting on whether or not he would win. He just enjoyed the friendly competition and the relaxation he got from playing games. It was a nice break from his busy schedule.

He heard his phone chime again and picked it up, expecting another message from Xavier, egging him on. He was surprised to see a familiar username.

**CCRedfield: **You're pretty good.

Kenny smiled at the message. He wasn't a boastful man but he did like to think himself a decent gamer.

**Kenny_Omega: **I would be dead if you hadn't saved me in that last level.

**CCRedfield: **Out of all of them you had the best chance of making it on your own. You're good.

**Kenny_Omega: **Thank you.

**CCRedfield:** Do you play this game a lot?

**Kenny_Omega: **Honestly, not really. I was invited in by **AustinCreed**

**AustinCreed**: And he thinks even though he has barely played it he can still kick my ass (his words).

**CCRedfield: **LMAO.

**Kenny_Omega: **Just like I can kick your ass in Street Fighter.

**CCRedfield: **I LOVE Street Fighter.

**AustinCreed: **YOU GOT LUCKY.

**Kenny_Omega: **It wasn't luck. It was skill. **CCRedfield** we should play sometime.

**CCRedfield: **Yes! After we get through this world? It is getting late in **JHarper **timezone so he will be logging off soon anyway.

A smile curved his lips as he typed his reply.

**Kenny_Omega**: Sounds good to me.

* * *

Thirty minutes later the team had beaten the world and, just as CCRedfield had indicated, JHarper messaged them all and said he was calling it a night. Kenny figured JHarper must be in a close time-zone to his own seeing it was getting late. It was almost midnight and he knew he should finish packing and get to bed but, _what would it hurt to play a few levels of Street Fighter? _

He could always sleep on the plane.

**CCRedfiled: **We still on?

**Kenny_Omega: **I am game.

The duo began a very intense game of Street Fighter. She was able to keep him on the edge of his seat with her playing skills. He was able to beat her in the first round. She came close to beating him in the second round. She was able to beat him in the third round. He glanced at the clock, knowing he should call it a night, but he was having a great time.

His phone chimed again and he glanced at the screen.

**AustinCreed**: You still playing Street Fighter dude?

**Kenny_Omega:** Yes.

**AustinCreed:** You better not oversleep and miss your flight. I am looking forward to kicking your ass at Street Fighter in person when you get to the States.

**Kenny_Omega**: Isn't going to happen.

**AustinCreed:** I am going to think of something awful for you to do when you you loose.

**Kenny_Omega:** Who said we were betting?

**AustinCreed:** Don't be a pussy. It will be fun.

**Kenny_Omega**: Fine. I will humiliate you anyways.

**AustinCreed:** Yea, sure.

Kenny didn't respond. Instead he started up a fourth round of Street Fighter with CCRedfield. He was able to beat them in the fourth round.

He glanced at his phone when it chimed again. Expecting another message from Xavier, he grabbed the phone.

**CCRedfield**: Audio?

Kenny usually only used audio with the other wrestlers or people he knew personally. He never knew if fans got a hold of his username and contact him what kind of trouble they would cause. Plus, video games were usually his way to decompress and escape.

He pondered for a moment. He wasn't going to be able to play much longer anyway. _What could it hurt? _

**Kenny_Omega: **Sure.

He set up his Bluetooth headphones and mic. He set up another round and waited for them to accept. In less than a minute they had accepted and opened the line for audio.

"Hey. Is the connection okay?" It was a female voice.

It was a female voice he _recognized. _

His heart pounded like a bass drum.

_It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. _

But deep down he knew he would never forget that voice. She still haunted his dreams, living deep in the recesses of his mind.

"Hey, are you there? Should I reconnect?" She inquired. He voice sounded just as sweet has he remembered.

He cleared his throat and grabbed his phone.

**Kenny_Omega:** Hey, sorry the connection is messed up, but it's okay. We can try another time. I didn't realize how late it was getting here and I still have packing to do. I have an early flight to catch for work tomorrow.

**CCRedfield:** That's okay. I understand. Maybe this weekend we can play again. Next time, I will beat you.

**Kenny_Omega:** Sounds good. I'll message you.

He dropped his phone on the couch beside him and rubbed his hands gruffly over his face in frustration.

Out of the millions of people playing games on the internet, _she_ had to reach out to him.

He groaned as he flopped back against the couch, feeling flustered. It had been years since he had seen her and in an instant everything came flooding back.

He had never thought he would hear her voice again and then he had, clear as day. . . and he hadn't even been able to say a word to her- let alone all of the things he had thought of saying to her since that night.

His chest ached as he thought of her, the look in her eye the last time they had been face to face. There were so many things he would change about that night if he had the chance. He had made a lot of mistakes in regards to her but, letting her walk away had been the biggest.

He turned off the console and the TV before heading back to his bedroom to finish packing, knowing full well any chance at sleep was going to evade him now.


End file.
